I Can't Make You Love Me
by music04goddess
Summary: Bella and Edward run in a routine. He spends his days with other girls, but Bella always gets his nights. Bella is in love, but Edward has declared that he will not be tied down. This is based on the song I Can't Make You Love Me. AH, one shot, songfic. Very sad and angsty. Rated T for mention of sex.
1. Chapter 1

Books » Twilight » **I Can't Make You Love Me**

Author: music04goddess

Rated: T - English - Angst/General - Reviews: 5 - Published: 07-24-15 - Updated: 07-24-15

id:11401891

 **I do not own Twilight or** _ **I Can't Make You Love Me.**_

 **This is just a quick little one-shot. And it's a songfic for** _ **I Can't Make You Love Me.**_ **Such a sad song, but it is one of my absolute favorites. If you haven't heard it before, I suggest listening to it before you read this. It is one of those songs that a lot of different artists have performed, but my personal favorite is Kelly Clarkson's version.**

 **This is going to be a sad little story, but I hope that you guys enjoy it! It is an internal struggle that Bella is having over Edward. Please review and let me know what you think!**

Edward and I went through the motions every day. People get used to a routine, and after a while, you don't even think about doing it. Everything is just normal by then. That's life for Edward and I. We spend the days with other people, but he always comes back to me for the nights. I hear the knock on my door, and know that it is him standing on the other side. As soon as I let him in, our lips meet and clothes begin to come off. The sex is always amazing with Edward. But of course, everything is always amazing with Edward.

It started one night when we were both lonely, but now it is just routine. Every rational part of me tells me that I need to call it off before I end up broken inside, but I can't lose the only part of him that I get. We don't spend our days together. We are strangers during the day. Edward and I run in two different circles, and neither of us are willing to change that. I get his nights, so that is something I will have to live with.

After Edward and I come down from the high of our orgasm, I feel his arm drape across my body. I move in closer because I know that will make his arms tighten against me. Edward kisses along my neck and I feel myself falling under the spell that he has over me. Neither of us speak because I know that anything he says will be a lie. I don't want to hear what he says while on the orgasmic high. If I hear it from him, I want it to be something real.

I wrap an arm around Edward's waist and kiss his shoulder. He is perfect; I just wish that I could call him mine. I know that he wants to make things clear with me that this isn't anything more than sex, but he won't chance me kicking him out. So instead, he holds me close to him and lets me pretend like this means something.

Edward made it clear to me a month ago that he does not love me and will not love me. Edward Cullen does not love, period. I mistakenly told him that I love him after we had sex that night, and Edward was quick to pull away. That was the only night that he did not stay with me. I made sure to always bite my tongue now because this Edward was better than no Edward. I'm not going to try and change his mind. He enjoys being free and playing the field. Every night, I feel myself fall further and further under the spell that he has over me, but I don't want to break it. At least this way, I can pretend like he feels something for me.

I close my eyes with my head on his chest because I know that if I look at him, he will give me a warning look. Edward stays with me all night, but is always gone the next morning. He wants to make sure that I know this is nothing more than a physical thing, and I just can't handle that tonight. So I keep my eyes closed and pretend that he won't be with someone else tomorrow. I can feel my heart breaking with the thought of him being with someone else. Touching her, kissing her, holding her. Tears gather in my eyes and I use everything in me to fight them away.

I feel his chest steady with his breathing, and I know that he has fallen asleep. That means that it is safe for me to look at his face without receiving warning looks. I carefully trace his face so that I can safely tuck it away in my memory. I can't keep letting him do this to me. He knows what I feel for him, but he keeps coming back because I can't turn him away. But I also can't destroy myself.

I have to stop this. For my own sanity. Tomorrow, I will lock my door, and I will not open it. Edward cannot keep doing this to me, and I have to be strong enough to not let him. I push the thought from my mind for now. I need to enjoy these last few moments that I have in his strong embrace. I feel the tears falling down my cheeks, and I lay my head down on Edward's chest as I feel my heart begin to break. I wipe the tears before falling asleep. Edward will be gone in the morning, and that will be the end. Somehow I will make it through because I know that I will never be able to force him to love me.

 **Please review and let me know what you think about this. I've never done a songfic before, so please review! Also, let me know if you would like this to become an actual story instead of just a one-shot! I'm not sure yet, but if enough people want it, I'll definitely get some more chapters up.**


	2. Lyrics Issue

I would like to apologize in advance for anyone that thought this was a new chapter being posted. But I am going to let you know now that this story will be continued! It has gotten several people asking for it to be made into a story instead of just a one-shot, so I am going to keep it going. However, I am currently working on three other stories, so this one will be on the back burner for now. If you have noticed, the song lyrics have been removed from this story like I was told to do by catspats31.

I just want to start by letting you know that I welcome reviews and thoughts on this, but please don't make it hate. I'm all for discussions, but there is a way to be polite in a heated discussion, and I do not want to simply be attacked. I have read so many songfics that I have completely lost count. Music is a passion of mine, and I always imagine great stories to go along with my favorite songs. The majority of songfics I read have the lyrics posted in the text as a way to imagine the story playing out through the song; it's a creative thing. My issue is not with being asked to remove the lyrics. I was unaware that I was breaking any rules when I posted the story with the lyrics in it. Now that it has been brought to my attention, I will not include lyrics in anything that I post on FanFiction.

The issue that I had when I was told to remove the lyrics, was being threatened with account closure. I was told that if I did not remove the lyrics immediately, I would face account closure. That is where I felt like I was being personally attacked. My account is still fairly new on FanFiction, and I only have a handful of stories. I do not understand why I was threatened with account closure when there are songfics containing lyrics on the website that have been posted for several years. I am not saying that two wrongs make a right. I am simply saying that people should not be threatened for doing something that 90% of all songfic writers do. If one is to be punished, I believe that it needs to be enforced for everyone.

If anyone has read this, and it made them angry, I would like to apologize profusely. It was not my intention to anger anyone. I only wanted to bring it to everyone's attention that it is not fair for one person to be threatened with account closure when the same action is being done by the majority of songfic writers. Please leave a reply with your thoughts on this subject. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

**So I'm finally getting a second chapter posted for this one! Things have been super crazy for me, but they should be better now (I hope). I hope you enjoy! Please review and give me your thoughts.**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the sunlight coming through the window. I've always loved the morning because it means the start of a brand new day, full of possibilities. This is one morning that I'm not so excited about. I decided that I wouldn't let Edward come back next time. Last night was it.

I rolled over to find that Edward had already left. It wasn't surprising; he rarely ever stayed through the night. I slipped out of bed and made my way to the shower. I noticed a folded slip of paper laying on my nightstand, and slowly picked it up.

 _Bella, I had a great time last night. Sorry that I had to leave so early. I had plans to meet up with someone for breakfast. Tonight? –Edward_

I crumpled the paper up in my fist and threw it into the trashcan. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the tears forming. He was already on to his next conquest, and it wasn't even 10 AM. I glanced at the clock and decided it was time for me to get up and get ready for the day. Edward won't ever have this kind of power over me again.

XxXxX

I had just finished drinking a cup of coffee when the banging started on my apartment door. I walked over to answer, already knowing who it would be.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Bella."

I sighed as Alice brushed past me, straight into the apartment. "Hello to you, too, Alice."

Alice whipped around to face me with a stern look on her face. "Bella, don't be stupid. You know that you just keep hurting yourself. Why don't you just put an end to it? Edward just isn't capable of giving a damn about anyone but himself."

"Last night was the last time," I whispered as I looked down at the floor. I didn't want to see the look that I know she would have on her face.

"Are you okay?"

I smiled up at Alice and nodded, "I guess so. For now anyway. I haven't told Edward that we have to stop."

Alice walked over to me and gave me a warm hug, "Just be strong, Bella. It's going to be okay. You need to find a guy that actually deserves you. Not someone that just wants a quick fuck."

I nodded and looked back down at the floor. I know that Alice is right, but she doesn't know the Edward that I've seen. He isn't always the asshole that he pretends to be. I've seen the Edward that does actually want to be loved. I've seen the Edward that is sensitive and caring.

"I'll be okay, Alice. I promise," I told her with a smile. Trying to convince not only her, but myself as well.

XxXxX

Alice stayed for a few hours to try and make sure that I wouldn't let Edward back in. Alice hated that I let him in every time that he showed up. I meant what I told her though; last night was the last time that I would let Edward Cullen in. Jasper, Alice's longtime boyfriend, called her eventually, and she left to spend some time with him.

I checked the clock and saw that it was almost 4. Edward usually spends most Saturdays in the apartment with me, but I guess today he had something better to do. Or I guess I should say some _one_ better to do.

Edward Cullen is a man of mystery, and I think that draws so many beautiful women to him. He doesn't share anything from his past, but it doesn't stop people from talking. Edward used to be so different than who he is now. He used to be someone that I could count on, someone that I could trust.

Growing up in the small town of Forks, everybody knows everybody. Except in the case of the Cullen family. They lived on the outskirts of town, and it was very rare to see anyone except the father, Carlisle, away from their home. Carlisle's wife, Esme, homeschooled Edward and Rosalie, which meant that the children were a mystery to all of the other kids in town. Carlisle was a doctor at the only hospital in town, and I got to know him fairly well since I spent more time there than anywhere else. That's how I met Edward.

When I was 9 and Edward was 11, I fell on the gravel and had a nasty cut on my knee. I had to go to the hospital and have stitches, which terrified me. My father refused to stay because he had better things to be doing, so Carlisle asked Edward to talk to me while he stitched up my knee.

Edward and I became very close friends; we did everything together. I stood up for Edward and his family when anyone talked bad about them, and Edward beat up any guy that laughed at me when I tripped over my own feet. I guess you could say the misfits found friendship in each other.

On Edward's 17th birthday, Carlisle and Esme were in an accident that killed both of them. A transfer truck swerved over into their lane, and both died instantly. Rosalie was 19 and made the decision that Edward would live with her until he was 18 and could legally decide what he wanted to do from there. Edward started public school with me for his last year, and that's when everything changed.

Edward was a new object for the girls at Forks High School. He was extremely attractive and nobody, except for me, knew anything about him. Since his parents' accident, Edward had completely closed himself off. This intrigued the high school girls, and Edward took advantage of that. He began sleeping his way through the female population of the school, and I began a part of his past that he tried to forget.

He went away to Los Angeles for college, and when I graduated, I flew out to New York. Returning to Forks with my degree in management seemed like such a strange step to everyone, but I had missed my home. The first time I ran into Edward again, I realized he was the same person that got on the plane to Los Angeles; sleeping with any woman that was remotely attractive.

Edward hit on me, and I slapped him before reminding him of who I was. When I saw the realization flash in his eyes, I wanted nothing more than to have my old friend back. I just wanted the boy back that I knew I had fallen in love with at the age of 15. I quickly found out that boy was gone, and in his place was a man that had been hardened with years of hurt and anger. Edward eventually succeeded in getting me in bed with him, and the rest is history.

XxXxX

A knock on my door brought me out of the past and back to the present. I looked over at the clock and realized that 5 hours had passed since Alice left. I went to the door, knowing exactly who would be on the other side. He always showed up between 9 and 10 on the weekend because we never had as long during the week.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what I was about to do. It was time now to end this. I slowly the opened the door and braced myself for the fight that I knew would ensue. "Edward, it's over."

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Author Note

I would like to apologize for being gone for so long. A lot things have come up in my life, and I just haven't had any time to write. I sadly, have to say that I also lost any urge that I had to continue this story. I would like to offer for someone to take over this story. That being said, I want the story to go to someone that can keep it going and do something great with it.

For a month, I would like to hear from anyone that wants to take over this story. If you want to keep it going, and make it yours, please let me know where you're thinking of taking it. At the end of the month, I'll gladly release the story to be continued by anyone that wants it.


End file.
